


Giddy Firsts

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Date, M/M, cross-faction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scavenger is nervous but excited for the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddy Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/gifts).



Scavenger twitched once or twice, hustling around to move this prize or that among his decorations in the cave he had co-opted for his private use. If everything went right, and he was smart enough to know it probably wouldn't, he'd have company soon.

"You're crazy. That's what they'd say."

He pushed out of the cave to look around, noting that it was almost dark. Granted, his guest had exceptional sight, but… was that him? Was it really going to happen?! Scavenger tried not to rush that way, especially as the id-ping confirmed it really was Gears.

Instead, he ducked back inside, setting the fuel additives and varied octanes he'd acquired where they would be easily seen, his offering, beyond just the fact they were meeting in his space, for this date. By the time he had finished fretting over the treasures he was parting with, Gears was at the entrance.

"I made it. Probably not the smartest thing, and you're probably having second thoughts. Know I would. After all, what is there between us, but…." The grumbling, self-deprecating words were cut off as Scavenger just came over and pushed his fields over Gears with all of his eager delight to share this special place.

"Come on. First date means no grumbles," Scavenger told him, taking his friend's hands and guiding him in to show off everything he had collected on Earth.

Gears let him, quiet for once, out of respect for what they were embarking on.


End file.
